A Prophecy come True
by SorryTheUsernamesTaken
Summary: Bella and Annabeth are twin sisters. Their father was a vampire. Athena knew that they had to be separated. So she left Bella with one of her legacies. Even though, the prophecy still came true. Oc's. slight AU. sucks at summary.
1. Just the prologue

**A/n1-So, this is my first attempt at a crossover. I just wanted to write something different. So here it goes-Summary- Bella and Annabeth are twin sisters. Their father was a vampire. Athena knew that they had to be separated. So she left Bella with one of her legacies. Even though, the prophecy still came true**

 **A/N-Hello People. So, I was looking through my fanfiction once again, you know, for ideas, and saw that I had made a lot of mistakes in the draft. So _*drum roll please*_ I decided to rewrite it... I know that it's only three chapters and such but I was thinking of improvising and making the chapter longer and... You know not making any more mistakes. **

I don't know what happened or why I did it, but I knew that he was the most handsome of all the men that I had sired a child with, along with being the most intelligent man that I had ever met in the last 3 centuries, and enough loveable for me to forget my oath of being an eternal maiden l. When I was around him, I felt that suddenly everything was brighter and that my world was incomplete without him. I felt lovesick

He was about six feet two inches, really fair and had bright red eyes that I loved. Sometimes, these eyes burned coal black, which struck upon his pale face. He could run really fast and would sparkle in the sunlight, like my personal disco ball. I loved him. I fell in love with him. I, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, in love?

I was just glad that I didn't break my vow of maidency (Is that even a word? Being in love was doing strange things to me!). My daughters were born the normal way (at least as normal as it is for children of Athena to be born)

My daughters, Isabella and Annabeth, were born on the 31st of December. There were identical twins. In fact they were so identical that it would have been difficult for anyone to differentiate between them. If it weren't for there Auras, even I would have had difficulty in differentiating between them.

Annabeth had a more powerful demigod aura and while her fathers' kind of aura was present, it wasn't that dominant. She has dyslexia and ADHD, just like the other demigods. Her brains were hard-wired for Ancient Greek and she had the distinct smell of a demigod. But, she also had super strength and could read minds, if she wanted to, not unlike her father

Isabella, on the other hand, had less of a demigod aura and more of her fathers' nature. Ya, she was too dyslexic and ADHD. But she could run really fast, had superhuman strength, could resist people entering her mind and change her appearance at will. Though none of them had their fathers' appetite, thank goodness, or thank me ;)

All was well. I stayed with them for about a fortnight. My daughters were my angels. Even though gods weren't supposed to have their favorite, and even though I didn't want to admit it, the twins became my favorite children the moment they were born. But I knew that I had to leave them. Gods or even goddesses weren't supposed to live with their mortal children. If Zeus found out, he would literally kill me. And even if Dad made an exception for his favorite daughter (which was me and not Artemis), I still couldn't stay with them, all because of that stupid prophecy.

 ** _Daughters of the wisdom goddess, born as the year fades_**

 ** _Will be the worst nightmares or the best daydream the gods ever faced_**

 ** _If together, the sisters could be bad, if separated, they would be real bad_**

 ** _And if they get together after being separated, they'd get real mad_**

 ** _And the combining of the powers would make the Olympians very sad._**

 ** _If they get together, the second mistake of the big three will act as their protector_**

 ** _Or else be the enemy no one would have ever wanted. "_**

I hated Apollo for the stupid prophecy. The stupid was as long as a novella and didn't even rhyme, for gods' sake. Of course, it was obvious seeing that the prophecy hadn't come out of the mouth of the oracle of Delphi, but instead of the rather gross and big mouth of Apollo, the god of a lot of stuff that I don't want to mention. Bad, mad, sad, worse nightmare! The second mistake of the big three? I knew about Thalia, the most recent and alive daughter of Zeus, after he broke his oath, but second?

As it was my luck, being spurted out of Apollo's mouth had made the prophecy even more important. I was just glad that when said the prophecy, only Artemis and I were in the room with him.

Another one of my problems on the endless list of Problems of Athena was that the father of my precious daughters couldn't raise them. Usually I would have left them with him as the protocol says, but to hell with protocol now, I had gotten attached to my daughters way too much to leave them with him, who wouldn't even care for them. It was impossible

I had a solution and another issue. My solution was to leave them in the hands of one of my legacies, Charlie Swan, who lived in forks, where others of the twins' father's kind would soon come to stay.(Apollo…) The issue was that together these girls would be really powerful and if they weren't separated, they could destroy the world.

After a lot of thinking (not unusual for me), I decided to leave Annabeth with Fredrick Chase, a man who had been the father of one of my child who had died a few weeks earlier.

I explained everything on a letter and left them on Charlie's and Fredrick's doorsteps. I know that it was quite foolish of me, the goddess of wisdom, but I couldn't get myself to face both my legacy and the father of one of my child, whom I hadn't met for quite a long time. Also I felt that if I stayed with my babies for even a moment longer, I wouldn't be able to leave them.

The letters were pretty similar except for the names of the receiver and my daughter-

Dear Charlie/ Fredrick,  
I leave you my daughters, Isabella / Annabeth, who has a twin sister Annabeth/ Isabella. Please take care of her and love her like your own daughter. Also don't be surprised if she is a bit unusual. She is half me and half vampire. Her real father is Aro.  
Love,  
Athena

 **A/n1-Hope you liked it. I did my best but humans make mistakes. Forgive if there are any mistakes.**

 **Love _**

 **SorryTheUsernamesTaken**

 **A/N- so people as I'm rewriting, the new chapters would come a little slow, but fear not as they'll**

 **Sorry but school started and everything's too stressful. If I'm free, I'll post them faster. Don't forget to review. Check out the poll on my channel.**

Love_

SorryTheUsernamesTaken ❤


	2. The beginnings

Percy hated Nancy Bobofit as much as he loved his sister. She was a kleptomaniac redhead girl, who studied with his sister and him at Yancy Academy, a school in upstate New York for the troubled. He could only imagine how his sister tolerated Nancy at times when she had to share a dormitory with her.

Currently he, along with his classmates, was headed to the metropolitan museum of art. He was sitting with his sister and his best friend Grover when Nancy started throwing bits of peanut butter sandwiches on Grover's head. After a little while Percy had had enough. He got up but before could do anything, his sister reminding him that he was on probation and she would take his revenge in Nancy. Sometimes Percy really liked his sister, but sometimes she was such a pain in the arse that he had to listen to her before she could mess with him along with Nancy.

* * *

The weather had been weird in New York since the winter solstice. Bella knew that something had happened to piss off Zeus. She had her bets placed on a fight between Zeus and Poseidon as they were often fighting.

She was very excited to go to the metropolitan museum of art for the field trip. Although 'weird' things often happened to Percy and her at field trips, that led them to be expelled, she was determined to make sure that nothing bad happened that day. But with Nancy Bobofit and Mrs. Dodds there, it seemed next to impossible. This was when she saw her brother of all sorts (except blood) cursing Nancy for throwing PBJ sandwiches on Grover.

Grover was the satyr sent by camp half blood to take her and Percy to camp. She had it all figured out by the time she was nine. She had only asked Sally, Percy's mom and her father's best friend, for confirmation. When she had asked Sally about her other 'powers', like running really fast and changing her appearances, she had simply shrugged her off telling her it must be powers from her mother, but Bella knew that she was lying.

As Percy was getting up to give Nancy a piece of mind, she reminded him that he was still on probation and told him that she would take care of it.

Before she went to where Nancy was currently sitting, she changed her appearance to resemble Mrs. Dodds; the pre-algebra teacher that Grover thought was a monster.

"Now honey. What has been happening here? Why have you been troubling Percy?" Bella tried her best to imitate the sickly sweet voice of Mrs. Dodds as she said that to Nancy. "Nothing, ma'am. Poor Percy was just irritating me by being in front of me so I was taking out my anger on Underwood here," Nancy replied not wondering how Mrs. Dodds was there as another one of her was sitting at the front seat, thinking of ways to expose Percy as the thief, though Bella didn't actually know the second part.

"Now honey. What have I told you about anger management?" Turns out its jot the first time Bella had turned into Mrs. Dodds.

Mrs. Dodds was that type of teacher, who on her first day had figured out who her favorite student was (Nancy) and who were devil's spawn (Percy, Grover and Bella). She always favored Nancy and handed out nasty detentions like cleaning already clean floors and erasing textbooks to the others.

But since Bella had leaner to control her powers 3 months ago, she had been turning into Mrs. Dodds to take her revenge.

No one, not even Percy, knew of her powers of changing appearances except for Sally and Grover.

The Mrs. Dodds (Bella) usually gave Nancy the same detentions that the real one gave to Percy, Grover and her. That day, she had something else planned. She told Nancy that she would have to nudge Mrs. Dodds (the real one), every 3 minutes and be by her side constantly. That was sure to irritate the old lady and she would herself hand out Nancy a detention. Mrs. Dodds was scary. Scary enough to wear a leather jacket at age fifty and pull it off without any trouble.

"Bella, are you all right?" came Percy's voice. Even thought it was more like a whisper, Bella could clearly hear him. They shared a very deep connection; deeper than the connection between Sally and Percy, as Sally lived with him only for 8 months out of 12, while him and Bella were constantly together.

People had often mistaken them for twins, fraternal of course, even though Bella had mahogany colored hair and Percy was raven hair which complimented his green-blue eyes that contrasted Bella's chocolate brown, as they were only a week apart.

"Nancy honey. I have to leave. Make sure you do as you were asked of you. I'll go and check if Jackson is causing any more trouble." Bella told Nancy, trying really hard not to laugh on the look on Nancy's face.

She changed her appearance and went back to sit next to her to her brother.

"Percy, I've had my revenge. Have a little patience and you'll know what is going to happen.

* * *

'Bella certainly is one of a kind', thought Grover. 'She is kind, good and helpful along with having a great sense of humor. She's like Thalia and Luke combined along with bits and bits of Annabeth.' Grover was best friends with these three but couldn't become as close that close to Bella as he was to them. She emitted a kind of aura monsters usually did. She was a demigod, which he was sure of. That too a powerful one, the daughter of one of the 10 Olympians. (Zeus and Poseidon weren't allowed to have children, although that didn't stop them.)

Percy was also a demigod and Grover often wondered that with two powerful demigods living together, why monsters didn't attack them every now and then.

As he was a tracker, he was friends with Percy and Bella. Also, Percy was a great guy to be with. He was also friends with them as Bella slightly reminded him of Annabeth. Their Aura was almost similar. Only that Annabeth had a stronger demigod Aura and Bella had a stronger 'whatever she was' Aura. Maybe they both were daughters of Athena.

"Grover, down to earth. What do you think Bella is doing to Nancy?" Percy's voice brought Grover back to present.

"No idea Perce. You know how secretive she is. I just hope she doesn't get caught," Grover replied, already back in his thoughts.

Grover knew exactly what Bella was doing. Bella was a shape shifter. She had turned into the pre-algebra teacher, who Grover was sure was a monster, to give Nancy a 'task'. He'd often told her to not do it or she'll get caught and punished, but did she ever listen to him?

"No," came Bella's voice, breaking him out of his pondering.

Shit. How much had he said out aloud? Had Percy heard him say anything of importance?

"Just the last line," Bella answered his unspoken question. Sometimes he wondered if Bella could read minds.

"Well... I can't but seeing that everything you think is clearly written on your face, I can answer your unspoken questions," she said, almost confirming his suspicion. Then she leaned and whispered in his ear, "And you aren't the only one who can read people's emotions."

Grover grumbled in response. He hated Bella for hiding her parentage from him. She had told him that she didn't know, but her actions sometimes showed otherwise and he was sure that she wasn't telling him in spite of what had happened when they had met for the first time.

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

"Hey. I'm Grover and you?" Grover asked Percy. 'This boy has a strong demigod Aura. It would be good to befriend him,' Grover thought.

"Hey. I'm Percy. 7th grade?"Percy replied. "Yeah. Where are you from?" Grover asked, unknowingly beginning what would be the first conversation between future best friends.

"I used to live in Manhattan with my mom, step father..." at this he wrinkled his nose in distaste "... and sister Bella... who's the best person alive." His face lit up at the mention of his sister. He continued, "She's studying here too. In fact, I was going to meet her right now. Why do t you come with me?" Percy asked him, already considering Grover a friend.

They saw Bella outside Percy's dorm, waiting for him. "Hey Bella, settled and everything in your dorm?" Percy greeted his sister. He continued, "Meet Grover. He's the guy who's going to replace you in my life." That would have hurt.

"Ha. As if anyone can replace me?" Bella laughed at Percy. "I remember you telling me last night that no one can replace me in your life," she continued.

'Hmm. This girl has a weird Aura around her. An evil aura. Is she a monster?' Grover thought staring at Bella

Bella caught Grover staring at him, took in his appearance a d was sure that he was a satyr. She told Percy to go and get her something from his dorm, while she asked Grover some questions. But Grover beat her to it. "Who are you? Are you a monster in disguise? You're evil," Grover asked Bella. He couldn't' tell it then but Bella was immensely hurt by his words. "I think it's not me but you who are evil. Didn't you learn it in satyr training to not judge a book by its cover and that gods can do anything," she retorted back.

"I was actually excited to talk to you about camp half-blood but you have changed my opinion," she continued and by the surprised look on his face, added," and don't be surprised. I knew it since I was 9 years old. But Percy doesn't and I wish to keep it that way and no, I'm not a monster but a demigod." Before Grover could apologies, she went away.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK..._**

It took some time, but on Percy's request, Bella warmed up to Grover. Though some times, she still freaked him out. He just wished that somehow he could make it up to Bella.

* * *

 **A/N- I know it's a short chapter but bear with me please. Next chapter is the life changing moment in our protagonist's life- the vaporization of the pre-algebra teacher. Give me suggestions on whom should Bella be paired with. These are your options-**

 **\- Edward**

 **\- Jasper**

 **\- Nico**

 **Lots of love_**

 **SorryTheUsernamesTaken** **❤️**


	3. Hate it Authors note

**A/n- I'm really sorry to disappoint all who though this was an update. I've been working on the chapters though really life has got in the way. I know you all hate me write right now but really I'm very sorry. But there is a good news.. I'm going to be updating.. like real soon. I had a question though.. what do you think I should work on first.. like should I focus on ' A prophecy come true' or ' The trio-that-ran-away'. I was going to post the next chapter of both the stories and then ask but working on both of them simultaneously is difficult.**

 **Also, thanks everyone for reviewing. Those meant a lot. I've had a few questions on how Bella will be paired with Nico even though he's gay..well I always thought that his life before meeting Will was bad.. so I won't have him be gay in my story.. or will I? You never know.. Don't forget to let me know if you want a BellaXJasper, BellaXNico or a BellaXEdward pairing..**

 **The current score is**

 **Edward- 2**

 **Nico- 5**

 **Jasper- 5**

 **Looks like you guys don't want Bella and Edward to be together.. even I don't.. *evil smirks that looks really weird***

 **You can also suggest pairings for other characters.. though I'm pretty sure that have it decided.. I'd really like to know what you think..**

 **Also go check out my other story..**

 **'The trio-that-ran-away'**

 **Ps- I'll delete this authors note a day before posting the new chapter.. so you'll know when the new chapters coming..sorry to disappoint y'all.**

 **Lots of love_**

 **SorryTheUsernamesTaken❤️**


End file.
